Mal-être
by Marguegue
Summary: Nouvel OS du point de vues des deux intervenants. Newtiteuf est sans nouvelle d'Unsterbliicher mais que se passe t'il? Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf (Unstiteuf)


Mal-être

Coucou, voilà encore un petit Os Unstiteuf que j'ai eu envie d'écrire comme ça sans trop de raison (ou peut-être qu'il y en a une qui sait? xD) Tout ce qui est raconté ici n'est que fiction! Je remercie Aegami et The Riday pour leur review, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir!  
Disclaimer: Comme pour chaque chose que j'écris, si cela dérange Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf, il sera supprimé.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pdv Newtiteuf

Cela faisait déjà 3 jours que je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'Unster, il ne répondait à aucun de mes sms, de mes appels, même ceux par skype. Il avait disparu de Twitter, de Facebook, de Twitch et ne publiait plus aucune vidéo sur Youtube. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'inquiéter comme ça, mais j'avoue que c'était très inhabituel de sa part. J'ai beau réfléchir, impossible de savoir s'il m'a dit qu'il s'absenterai pendant quelques temps.  
Je me décide donc à envoyer un message à une de ses modos qui a souvent de ses nouvelles. J'envois donc un message privé à Siana sur Twitter lui demandant si elle avait des nouvelles d'Unster, question à laquelle elle répondit par la négative.  
Ce n'était plus possible personne n'avait de ses nouvelles, et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.  
C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé devant sa porte quelques heures plus tard.

Au début, j'étais sorti pour réfléchir et me vider la tête, j'avançais sans aucun but et mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'à notre parc. Ce parc est spécial parce que c'est là où l'on se retrouve souvent le soir après nos tournages. On y fait pas grand chose mais on se retrouve là d'habitude et j'espérais l'y trouver. J'avançais donc vers nos balançoires parce que oui nous étions deux grands enfants qui aimions se balancer tout en se parlant. On parlait de tout, de nos chaînes, de nos journées, de nos peurs, de nos amours (même si j'avoue, que parfois ça me faisait mal de l'entendre parler de ses filles.) C'est dans cette optique, celle de le retrouver, que je me dirige vers le portique des balançoires. Et bizarrement mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé et je le vois là sur sa balançoire, la tête baissée. Il n'y avait quasi personne, à part 1 ou 2 couples assis sur des bancs par ci par là. Surtout à cette heure-ci, parce que c'était un début d'après-midi en plein milieu de la semaine. Je m'approchai petit à petit quand je remarquais qu'il n'étais pas dans son état normal. Je remarquai que ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts, que des larmes dégoulinaient de ses yeux pour finir leur course sur ses joues et son tee-shirt. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste depuis tout le temps que je le connaissais. Mes jambes ont accélérées d'elles-même pour le rejoindre au plus vite. Après même pas 1 seconde d'hésitation, je le prends dans mes bras. Il lève la tête et une fois qu'il s'aperçoit que c'est moi, il pleure encore plus fort, et se serre contre moi, le visage dans mon cou, ses larmes mouillant le haut de ma chemise. Il se déplaça afin que je puisse m'asseoir à sa place tandis que lui se retrouve sur mes genoux à pleurer. Nous restâmes dans cette position une bonne vingtaine de minutes, c'est à dire jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Une fois c'est pleurs terminés, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.  
Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur quand il me dit avec quelques sanglots dans la voix: "Je... j'ai besoin de.. de temps pour t'expliquer ce... ce qu'il se passe. C'est qu...quelque chose qui m'a vraiment fait du... du mal"  
Je le regardais dans les yeux tout en le rassurant : "Je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça"  
On resta encore 1 bonne heure dans cette position, moi profitant de l'avoir dans mes bras, et tentant de le consoler pendant que lui restait là prenant tout le réconfort que je lui offrais. On discuta un peu, puis vint le temps de se séparer. On se fît un gros câlin et alors qu'on allait se séparer Unster m'adressa une dernière phrase: "Merci d'être là Julien, d'être présent dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu m'as trouvé ici. Je t'attendais peut-être..."  
J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il était déjà au bout du chemin, me faisant un signe de la main avant de rentrer chez lui.  
Je me suis dit qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps, puis je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai fait mon tour habituel sur les réseaux sociaux. Et soudain j'ai reçu un sms qui ne comportait que 5 mots: " J'ai besoin de toi! "  
Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour mettre mes baskets, prendre mes clés, des sous, pour ensuite sortir sans ma veste avec pour seul but de prendre au plus vite le tram jusqu'à chez lui.

J'avais encore couru entre l'arrêt de tram et son appartement, ce qui explique ma respiration saccadée lorsque je frappe à sa porte. J'entendis du bruit, comme s'il était assis contre la porte et il m'ouvrit la porte. Le voilà de nouveau dans cet état, en train de pleurer, les cils collés par ses larmes, cette lueur dans le regard.. Non définitivement je déteste le voir souffrir. Je passe la porte, la ferme derrière moi, et le prends par la main jusqu'à son salon, dans lequel nous avions déjà passés de nombreuses heures. On s'assied tout deux dans le fauteuil et il reprit sa place entre mes bras.  
Un certain temps passa, et Unster sortit de mes bras. Je frotte ses joues où il reste encore quelques larmes et lui tiens la main quand je vois dans son regard qu'il va me raconter ce qui le rend si triste. Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration et il me raconte tout.

Pdv Unsterbliicher

J'étais bien dans ses bras... Il était une grande source de réconfort et ça me faisait penser à autre chose que ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire, mais après tout n'étais-je pas allé dans notre parc en espérant qu'il vienne m'y chercher? Je sors donc de son étreinte, souffle un coup et alors que j'allais parler il me prend la main. Cela m'a donné encore plus de courage, je prends donc une inspiration et hop je commence.  
"Tu sais que tout les mardis, je live pour Coca avec Maxim sur Minecraft"  
"Oui j'ai regardé le premier live mais c'est quoi le soucis? Vous vous êtes disputés?"

"Non loin de là, mais cette semaine, on a décidé de changer un peu et on a décidé de mettre la caméra chacun de notre côté. Tu le sais je suis pas à l'aise avec mon image, j'ai jamais aimé me montrer à la caméra alors j'évite le plus possible. Et je me suis dit que j'allais faire un effort, depuis le temps que la Unsterarmy me le demande sur tout mes lives. Et.." Je n'arrive pas à arrêter les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Nt exerce une pression sur ma main et je continue mon histoire. "Et, on enchaînait les minis-jeux et puis j'ai lu le tchat...Si... Si tu savais comme c'était horrible de lire ce que racontait la plupart des personnes tout en faisant semblant de rien. Je... Je lisais tout leurs commentaires.. Tout les "Mais il est moche... Retourne te cacher, c'était mieux sans la caméra... J'oserai pas me montrer si j'étais lui..." Chaque phrase je les ai en tête, dès que je referme les yeux, elles sont là et viennent me hanter. Quand j'essaie de dormir c'est pareil, j'entends des voix qui lâchent toute ces critiques. J'ose même plus sortir de chez moi, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde dans le but de critiquer ce que je suis, ce à quoi je ressemble. Et j'essayais de faire abstraction, de les oublier. Puis j'ai vu sur Twitter, ça recommençait, encore des critiques sur mon physique, sur moi."  
"Dis moi Unster tout les commentaires étaient négatifs? Est-ce que tout le monde disait ça? Il n'y a aucun abonné qui t'a défendu?"  
"Si... plusieurs abonnés ont répondu, en disant que c'était n'importe quoi, que les autres étaient jaloux et que ce n'était pas le physique qui comptait de toutes façon.."  
"Et bien alors, il ne faut pas te rendre aussi triste pour ces quelques gens haineux, méchants et complètement aveugles!"  
"J'ai essayé de me dire que ce n'était rien mais... ce qui m'a surtout convaincu qu'ils avaient raison c'est ce... rêve."  
"Oh Seb.. de quoi as-tu rêvé?"  
"Cette nuit là j'ai rêvé de la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver... J'ai rêvé que... que" Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, je recommençais à pleurer en y pensant.  
"C'est bête mais... j'ai rêvé que vous me laissiez tous tomber.. Vous disiez que.. que les gens avaient raison et que c'était une honte pour vous de me connaître...Tu me regardais avec un tel dégoût. Je n'ose plus me regarder dans un miroir, j'évite la salle de bain ainsi que la plupart des vitres."  
"Mais Unster, tu sais bien qu'on ne ferait jamais ça, on est tes amis voyons! Et jamais je ne pourrais te regarder comme ça. Je.. C'est totalement impossible! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir le beau mec que tu es, sans parler de tes lunettes qui encadrent tes si beaux yeux bleus. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon meilleur ami! Je le pense vraiment! Tu es canon!"  
Juste après ses paroles, mes joues devinrent rouges et je sentis une douce chaleur se répandre dans mes joues et dans ma poitrine. Il n'en menait pas large lui non plus parce que lui aussi ses joues avaient cette légère teinte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis attiré par ses yeux et l'on se regardent comme ça longuement. Puis je le pris dans mes bras pour le remercier. Cela faisait beaucoup de câlins et j'avoue que j'adorais cette proximité que l'on avait eu aujourd'hui. Après cette brève étreinte, je lui avouais être aller dans le parc dans l'espoir de le voir. Parce que je savais qu'il était la seule personne qui pourrait arriver à me faire sentir mieux.  
Je lui demandai un peu plus tard, s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il m'avait dit tout à l'heure et sa réponse me surprit très agréablement.

"Bien sûr que je le pense, tu es le plus beau garçon que je connaisse. Tu es le seul à hanter mes pensées et mes rêves de cette manière. C'est peut-être le bon moment pour moi de t'avouer mes sentiments, il est possible effectivement que je sois amoureux de toi."  
"Tu... tu m'aimes?" Je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde et encore une fois je ressentis cette douce chaleur en moi. Je me sentais plus vivant que jamais."  
"Oui je t'aime, mais je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas réci..."  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, avant de prendre part à se baiser. Ses deux mains étaient à plats sur ses cuisses et les miennes les rejoignirent pour finir par avoir nos doigts entrelacés. La pression de ses lèvres augmentèrent et notre baiser devint passionné. On se sépara à bout de souffle et je lui admis enfin que ses sentiments étaient partagés.  
"Promets moi de ne plus laisser des choses pareilles te faire autant de mal, et de venir m'en parler directement!"  
"Je te le promet! Que dis tu de manger japonais devant Netflix?"  
"Avec plaisir, quel beau programme."

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce long OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je suis désolée si certains trouvent ça assez niais à certains moments mais la petite fille en moi à tendance à ressortir :3 J'ai remarqué que plus j'écris, plus mes textes sont longs, donc à vous de vous dire si vous aimez comme ça ou plus court/long.  
Merci de l'avoir lu

J'adooooore les reviews n'hésitez pas à en laisser une ça me fait ultra plaisir  
Je vous fais de gros bisous 3

Marguegue


End file.
